Sapphire Alatreon
Dragon Fire Ice Thunder |ailments = Blastblight Dragonblight Fireblight Iceblight Poison Snowman Thunderblight |weaknesses = Dragon Fire Ice Water |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko Adopted by ElusiveSeeker }}Sapphire Alatreon are a Subspecies of Alatreon. Physiology Sapphire Alatreon strongly resembles a normal Alatreon, the only difference being its body is colored a bright, metallic blue, though its horns and wings are darker colored. Its legs also appear to be more muscular. Abilities Sapphire Alatreon has better control over its elemental powers, along with a few new powers. Sapphire Alatreon is able to produce blue fire, usually in the form of large fireballs, that burn with such intensity its nearly impossible to put the flames out. It is also able to produce a fine, red powder from its wings that acts similarly to the explosive dust produced by Teostra, Molten Tigrex, and Crimson Fatalis. It can also spit a poisonous fluid that releases toxic fumes, akin to Chameleos. Thanks to its increased stability, Sapphire Alatreon is even capable of breathing a powerful icy beam that can freeze enemies almost instantaneously, and produce powerful surges of electricity from its body. It can also aim the ice crystals and lightning it generates at certain targets. Finally, it can channel the Dragon element throughout its body to enhance the power of its physical attacks. Behavior Sapphire Alatreon, like normal Alatreon, are very territorial and very aggressive. Habitat Sapphire Alatreon are encountered in the Sacred Land and Ingle Isle. Ecology In-Game Information Taxonomy *Order: Elder Dragon *Suborder: Glitter Dragon *Family: Unknown *Species: Alatreon A Subspecies of Alatreon Habitat Range In the New World, Sapphire Alatreon are said to live in Sacred Land. Sapphire Alatreon is also said to travel to the Ingle Isle of the Old World. Ecological Niche Sapphire Alatreon live isolated from all other monsters, though one can assume that these Elder Dragons can easily assert themselves as the apex predators. Biological Adaptations Sapphire Alatreon are named so due to its deep blue scales. However, these scales are actually white and only appear blue because of due to them reflecting light. These scales very smooth and are warm to the touch. They have better control over their elemental powers, capable of harnessing any element when on the ground or in the air, unlike Alatreon which can only use Dragon-element and Fire-element attacks on the ground, and uses Ice-element and Thunder-element attacks when in the air. Interestingly, Sapphire Alatreon can produce blue fire, indicating the flames it produces are much hotter than standard Alatreon's. In addition, Sapphire Alatreon can produce a blue powder made from its wing scales that eventually detonate when latched onto a target. They even possess an extremely strong poison, which can be released from its mouth at will and often whipped into a thick cloud by the dragon's wings. The size of its wings along with its natural agility make it an adept flier; it can attack from the air with incredible speed and power. Behavior Sapphire Alatreon are relentless monsters that will eliminate anything it catches sight of. The hostility of this Elder Dragon combined with its astronomical levels of power and elemental capabilities puts Sapphire Alatreon on a pedestal as being one of the most feared Elder Dragons in the world. Notes *Unlike Alateon, Sapphire Alatreon is capable of using any element regardless of whether or not is it on the ground or in the air. It is also equally weak to all elements (except Water). *The front claws and both horns can be broken, its wings can be damaged and the tail can be severed for two extra carves. **The tail can be severed at any level of health. *Sapphire Alatreon's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Subspecies Category:First-Class Elder Category:Large Monster Category:8 Star Level Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Blastblight Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Snowman Monster